finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon Every Buddy! Original Soundtrack
Chocobo's Mystery Dungeon Every Buddy! Original Soundtrack (チョコボの不思議なダンジョン エブリバディ！ オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 24 avril 2019. Comme la plupart des albums de la série des Chocobo, il s'agit d'un pot-pourri réunissant les pistes de divers épisodes. Basé sur Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, les nouveaux arrangements sont créés par Hidenori Iwasaki, connu pour son implication sur la série Crystal Chronicles. Une partie de l'album contient les arrangements de Yuzo Takahashi, dont certains n'ont jamais eu de sortie physique. Pistes #'Dubstep de Chocobo' (ダブステップ de チョコボ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hidenori Iwasaki & Natsumi Kameoka #'The Town of Lostime' (時忘れの街) - "Tarutaru Male" from Final Fantasy XI #:Composition originale: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Hidenori Iwasaki #'A Man’s Memories' (男たちの記憶) - "The Living Forest" from Final Fantasy III #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hidenori Iwasaki #'Treasured Memories' (トレジャーハンターたちの記憶) - "Festival of the Hunt" from Final Fantasy IX #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hidenori Iwasaki #'Guardian of the Flame 2' (炎の守護者#2) - "Cursed Earth" from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'The Mysterious Black Mage' (謎の黒魔道士) - "Premonition" from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Battle with the Phoenix' (フェニックス戦) - "Battle 2" from Final Fantasy III #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Revelations of the Oracles' (真・神官たちの記憶) - "Fear" from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hidenori Iwasaki #'Guardian of the Water 1' (水の守護者#1) - "Dungeon" from Final Fantasy II #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Battle with the Leviathan' (リヴァイアサン戦) - "Battle with the Four Fiends" from Final Fantasy IV #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'A Woman’s Memories' (女たちの記憶) - "Chaos Shrine" from Final Fantasy #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hidenori Iwasaki #'Guardian of the Light 2' (光の守護者#2) - "Crystal Tower" from Final Fantasy III #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Croma Battle' (クロマ戦) - "Only a Plank Between One and Perdition" from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Battle with Alexander' (アレクサンダー戦) - "A Contest of Aeons" from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Junya Nakano #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Ancient Ruins 1' (古代の遺跡1) - "Saronia" from Final Fantasy III #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hidenori Iwasaki #'Ancient Ruins 2' (古代の遺跡2) - "Kefka's Tower" from Final Fantasy VI #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hidenori Iwasaki #'Guardian of the Dark 1' (闇の守護者#1) - "Attack" from Final Fantasy IX #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Raffaello Battle' (ラファエロ戦) - "Battle at the Big Bridge" from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Last Battle' (ラストバトル) - "Decisive Battle" from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Dungeons of Lost Time' (時忘れの迷宮) #:Composition et arrangement originaux: Kumi Tanioka #'Ending' (エンディング) - "The World's Future" from Chocobo Racing #:Composition originale: Kenji Ito #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Secret Dungeon' (秘密のダンジョン) - "Battle de Chocobo" from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement original: Yuzo Takahashi #'Omega Battle' (オメガ戦) - "The Final Battle" from Final Fantasy IV #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hidenori Iwasaki #'Toybox de Chocobo' (オモチャ de チョコボ) #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Hidenori Iwasaki & Natsumi Kameoka Lien externe *Site officiel Catégorie:Albums Chocobo